Fragile Lisaac
by Lisaac
Summary: Derek avait toujours était ultra protecteur. Surtout envers son petit frère Isaac. Isaac n'avait qu'à peine 11 ans quand leur famille avait brûlé. Ca l'avait détruit. Surtout quand il avait dû être placé dans une famille d'accueil. Quand Derek avait demandé sa garde à ses 18 ans, Isaac avait été métamorphosé. Il avait vécu des choses horribles. L'homme qui s'occupait de lui, un cer
1. chapter 1

Ils étaient enfin de retour. Leur ville natal leur avait manqué, bien que Isaac n'en avait pas grand souvenir. D'après les médecins, c'est le choc de l'accident qui a créé une barrière autour de ses souvenirs. Seulement quelques un remonter à la surface de temps en temps. Les cartons étaient déposés en bas de l'immeuble, il ne restait qu'à les monter. Derek s'était chargé des papiers à faire, ainsi que le lycée. Même si il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait. Il espérait que Isaac allait bien s'intégrer et qu'il n'allait pas avoir de problème. Une fois les cartons rangé, les courses faites, et le repas commandé et mangé, les deux jeune garçons allèrent se coucher, étant exténué. Demain, Isaac allait avoir sa première journée de cours, et Derek devait lui, allait acheter quelques meubles pour le loft. Isaac était très réticent. Il était timide, et arriver en milieu d'année dans un lycée n'était pas discret, surtout à Beacon Hills. Son sac de cours était précieusement préparé ainsi que ses vêtements. Après plusieurs minutes, il réussi à laisser ses pensées de côté afin de dormir. Le lendemain, c'est Derek qui le réveilla. Il se prépara donc, les affaires qu'il avait préparé lui permettaient de gagner un temps fou. La boule au ventre, il ne réussi pas à déjeuner, sous le regard réprobateur de Derek. Celui ci avait décidé d'emmener son petit frère à l'école. La route du loft jusqu'au lycée était assez longue. De plus, l'établissement était sur sa route. Une fois arrivé là bas, Derek serra son frère dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Derek : je reviens te chercher ce soir.

Il lui fis un petit clin d'œil avant de partir. L'adolescent parti donc jusqu'à la salle de classe, ayant déjà reçu son emplois du temps quand son frère était venu l'inscrire. Il commençait avec chimie. Discrètement, il essaya de trouver une place, malheureusement pour lui, le professeur avait surement remarqué sont air perdu.

Prof : Vous devez être le nouveau je suppose. En espérant que vous êtes un excellent élève, mais vu votre dossier, je n'en doute pas. Venez donc vous présenter à vos camarades.

Dès cet instant, Isaac sut qu'il allait détesté ce professeur. D'un pas hésitant, légèrement tremblant, il se dirigea vers l'emplacement que montrais le professeur.

Isaac : euh.. J..je suis.. I-Isaac Hale..

Il entendit, grâce à sa super ouïe, un garçon chuchoter à son voisin " Isaac Hale, sa famille à brûler dans leur manoir, il n'y a que lui, son frère et son oncle qui ont survécu. " Il baissa automatiquement la tête. Bien vite gêné, il lança un regard au professeur pour que celui ci lui dise ou s'asseoir. Heureusement, le professeur lui dit d'aller s'asseoir sur une paillasse qui était vide. Il sortit donc soigneusement ses affaires afin de commencer à travailler. L'heure passa lentement, surtout à cause de tous ces regards curieux tourné vers lui. Quand la sonnerie sonna, ce fut un soulagement. Rapidement, il rangea ses affaires afin de fuir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le prochain cours, une voix l'interpella. Il ne fit rien, à par avancer plus vite. Seulement, le garçon le rattrapa.

Garçons : Hey Isaac, je suis Stiles et..

Le garçons qui lui parlait était celui qui avait, ce matin même discuté avec son voisin sur sa famille. Il ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de finir sa phrase qu'il disparu. Discrètement, il sortit son téléphone afin d'envoyé un message à Derek.

De : Isaac.

A : Grand frère.

J'ai sentis l'odeur d'une meute. Derek il y a une meute à Beacon Hills. Plusieurs membre sont à mon lycée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

De : Grand frère.

A : Isaac.

Je sais, j'ai été voir l'alpha hier, Scott McCall si je ne me trompe pas. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Fais attention à toi.

Il ne répondu pas au message, trouvant cela inutile. Il entamait à présent sa deuxième heures de cours, et avec pour voisin, le garçon de tout à l'heure, Stiles.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il était presque 13h00, et il n'avait pas cours. Derek allait avoir du retard. Normalement, à cette heure, ce sont les activités extra-scolaire, sauf que aucune n'intéressait Isaac à par le Lacrosse. Ils avaient toujours voulu en jouer, mais n'avait jamais pus. Les sélections était fermé à cette époque, et donc il n'aurait aucune chance d'y jouer cette année aussi. Cependant, il aimait regarder les joueurs y jouer, c'est donc pour ça qu'il était à présent assis dans les gradins, regardant les différents adolescents jouer. Stiles était là, c'est bien la seul personne qu'il connaissait. Les adolescents commencèrent par faire des tours de terrain, certains étaient essoufflé bien vite. Cependant, ils avaient une bonne endurance, sauf peut être ce Stiles qui était derrière.

PDV Isaac.

Je vis un garçon me regarder et me sourire. C'était le joueur 9. Je détournais mon regard gêné. Je le vis seulement froncer les sourcils avant de retourner à son jeu. Alors que je me penchais pour fouiller dans mon sac, une balle s'approcha de moi. Heureusement, grâce à mes sens lupin, je réussis à la rattraper. Je la renvois avant d'attirer l'attention.

Coach : hey toi !

Je lève la tête vers lui, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il me dit de descendre avec un geste de la main et j'eu soudainement peur. Je ne sais pas se que j'ai fais de mal.. Une fois arrivé en bas des gradin, le coach me regarde.

Coach : tu as de super réflexe gamin. Tu as déjà joué au Lacrosse ?

Isaac : n-non..

Coach : ça te dirais de tenter ? Faire un essais ?

Isaac : je..c'est..

Coach : c'est décidé. Stilinski, passe une crosse à ton camarade. Toi place toi devant le goal, et essaie de marquer. Danny, tu vas en goal.

Je fis ce que le coach me dit, peur de le contrarier. Stiles, me tendit une crosse, j'attrape d'un mouvement fluide la balle au sol, je me concentre, essayant du mieux que je pus de contrôler la trajectoire de ma balle. Je tire. L'air frotta la balle avant de se loger dans le filet.

Coach : bien joué gamin. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles au goal.

On me donne une crosse plus large, et je me place devant les goals. Plusieurs joueurs ont essayé de tirer, mais j'ai réussi à les arrêter. Mes sens m'aidant beaucoup. Étant née avec, c'est naturel pour moi de les utiliser pour tout, sauf que j'ai l'impression de tricher. Un autre joueur, le numéro 11, tire. Je la rattrape de justesse, bien que j'eu du mal. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas humain. Qu'il était un loup garou.

Coach : on a besoin d'un nouveau membre depuis que Greenberg s'est blessé. Est ce que tu veux rejoindre l'équipe ?

Isaac : je..

Derek : Isaac. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Derek arrivait en courant. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet.

Isaac : Désolé..

Derek : pas grave. Bonjour Coach.

Coach : bonjour. Vous êtes ?

Derek : Le grand frère d'Isaac. Il y a un problème avec lui ?

Coach : non. Je proposais à Isaac de rejoindre l'équipe de Lacrosse.

Derek se retourna vers moi, et me souris. Je lui souris discrètement. Il me passa une main dans les cheveux et la secoua, mes boucles n'était maintenant plus qu'un désordre phénoménal. Je lui lance un regard noir.

Derek : Si c'est correct pour lui, je ne voit aucun inconvénient.

J'hoche la tête, signalant que c'était correct pour moi.

Coach : il faudrait que vos parents signe ce papier au plus vite.

Derek : je peux le signé maintenant, je suis son représentant légal.

Le coach dit à Derek de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois Derek éloigné, Stiles arriva vers moi.

Stiles : tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère ? En réalité, tu m'as jamais rien dit.

Isaac : Tu sais très bien que j'ai un frère, tu l'as mentionné à ton ami ce matin.

Je parus plus froid que je ne le voulais. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ma famille. Le joueur numéro 9 apparu.

N*9 : Stiles laisse le. Je suis Liam Dunbar, enchanté.

Il me tendit sa main, mais je ne la saisie pas.

Isaac : Isaac Hale.

C'est à ce moment que Derek et le coach réapparurent.

Derek : je dois y allez Isaac. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler plus tard ou tu prends le taxi. À plus tard petit frère.

Isaac : à plus tard Derek.

Le coach reprit l'entraînement, et je fus soulagé que personne ne m'ait reparlé. Une fois l'entraînement finis, je part sur le parking et m'assois sur un petit rebord afin d'appeler Derek, mais celui-ci semble occupé vu qu'il ne me répond pas. Seulement, je ne connais pas non plus le numéro du taxi. Je décide donc de partir à pied, en espérant ne pas me perdre.

Liam : hey, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Isaac : n-non..

Liam : ça ne me dérange pas.

Isaac : ç-ça va a-aller..

Liam n'insista pas plus et partit. Il a dû mal prendre mon refus car il me toisa, me lançant un regard noir. Il doit me détester, il pense surement que je suis une personne insociable, un petit con arrogant qui à trop de fierté pour dire oui.


End file.
